


Not Without You

by alby_mangroves



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Art, Captain America: The First Avenger, Drawing, Fanart, I thought you were dead, I thought you were smaller, M/M, Reunions, Supersoldiers in Love, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 12:06:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11714076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alby_mangroves/pseuds/alby_mangroves
Summary: Art entry for the Stucky NWY Anthology.





	Not Without You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bohemienne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bohemienne/gifts).



> Thank you to Bohemienne for including me in this amazing project among some of my favourite artists and authors in this fandom <3
> 
> http://notwithoutyoufanbook.tumblr.com/

 

**[TUMBLR](http://artgroves.tumblr.com/post/162550796779/happy-birthday-pal-its-just-clocked-over-the) **

 


End file.
